Bound by Destiny
by Chie 'Dark' Tsuki
Summary: Jounochi "Jou" Katsuya had a mysterious but loyal customer and one day, he was whisked away to a new dangerous world that he'll soon find out. Dedicated to a marvelous person whom I considered my sensei of arts and a sister
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Chapter 1, Part 1.**

The day was fine with white bluish clouds filled the clear blue sky. It was a busy day in a normal busy city. Amongst the busy crowd, a girl with short silvery white hair was walking with her hands in her black trench coat's pockets. Her eyes were shadowed from within her silvery white strands that framed her face perfectly, giving her the mysterious look and the air of dangerous around her. Her mind was clouded with train of thoughts.

As she was walking, she suddenly bumped into a passerby. The girl didn't turn to look at the woman as she passed but at a very short moment, she muttered.

"Excuse me… Sorry." The girl said.

The girl kept on walking down the grey pavement without a glance back at the passerby before disappearing to a corner to her left. The woman blinked for a few moments at the girl's strange behavior, shrugging it off as she's in a hurry.

After a few minutes, the woman absentmindedly checked her pocket where her wallet usually is. Her eyes widened in horror and shocked – instantly stopped walking in the middle of the grey pavement to check – to discover her pocket's flat and her wallet's no where to be found in both all of her pockets and her handbag. She frantically tried to retrace her steps and remember where she'd been, but to no avail.

Mysteriously, she didn't even remember the mysterious girl whom she bumped earlier in the afternoon.

The girl's clouded mind didn't stop her from walking across the busy streets and turned to another corner to her left, entering a store that she's familiar with. A young boy no more than 20's with blonde hair and brown eyes looked up at from his work at her at the sound of her silent presence.

"Something happened? You looked a bit 'sour'." He asked, concerned of his new customer with a slightly worried tone.

The girl just smirked and shook her head, walking over to the young shopkeeper.

"It's nothing…. Got any new Sais?" she asked, looking through the glass counter where hand-held weapons were displayed.

The shopkeeper rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, knowing quite well of her usual orders.

"Well duh. You're the only one who ordered this kind of weapon in this century around here." He replied.

The girl smirked in amusement.

"Show them."

The boy searched his cupboards from behind his counter to back of the store. A few moments later, he came back with a familiar black rectangular case in his hand. He rested the case on the counter in front of her and opened it for her.

"Here. This one's made from the finest material. The handles were made of leather, mixed with a Goblin's horn. The blades were made of steel mixed with a meteorite rock, hence the black steel." He explained to her.

The girl looked at the pair with a grin of satisfaction, examining the blades with keen interest. The dark blades gleamed with might under the reflection from the light that came from the high windows and tested them skillfully with graceful movements of her hands.

"Nicely done…" she complimented.

The boy smiled of her kind words. He pondered for a moment and smiled wider.

"But… There's one other more… They were supposedly to be twins… Wait." he said, returning back to the back of the store. A few moments later, he returned with another similar black rectangular case in his hands. The girl looked up from her examination on the dark Sais in her hands to the new case that the shopkeeper rested on the counter, opening it for her to see.

"Here you go. Made of white, indestructible steel." He said, handing the new pair of Sais to the girl.

The girl studied the white blades in her hands with awe and amazement, looking back and forth at the two opposite pairs.

"Opposite to the other… Made for the other…. Destined for each other…." She whispered to herself, not letting her sight out of the two pairs.

"Handles made from a Unicorn's horn. No harm done and one of the finest blade ever made." He continued, reassuring her of the qualities of the blades of her liking.

Without wasting anytime, she pulled out a small but thick package from her trench coat and put it on the counter for the shopkeeper, signifying that she'd love to purchase the two Sais with high price.

"Here. Keep the change." She said, smirking watching the shopkeeper's slight irritated expression of her words.

"Sheesh… Acting all cool like that… Thanks!!" He said, keeping the cash from behind the counter for safe keeping.

The girl nodded in return, taking the blades and kept them inside her coat in several of places she could keep, leaving the cases.

"Pleasure is all mine." She replied.

She nodded again – this time as the sign of 'goodbye' – and left the store.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Chapter 1, Part 2.**

An hour or more has passed by after she had purchased the weapons she needed. Seeing that she's been walking around the city all day long, she decided to take a rest at her usual spot – the clearing

The girl emerged from the thick bushes with ease and walked over to her favorite tree with silent grace. She looked around the beautiful lush greeneries decorated with colours of Mother Nature's favorite stars all around, making her eyes at ease with calamity. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh mild air of Mother Nature's. A thought came across her mind and she pulled out a pair of her Sais – the dark one – and studied them more carefully of the details embedded on the blades. After awhile, she then started to test them by twirling them in a threateningly before moving on to her deathly lunges to an invisible opponents, moving stealthily and treacherously fast.

Then, suddenly she heard someone's coming from afar. Their presence somewhat familiar but being a cautious one, her body reflex was sometimes much alert than her mind, making her quickly jumped up on her tree and instantly hid her presence from others. Her hands instinctively tightened themselves around her Sais, readying herself for anything to happen.

"Hello…. Is anybody there?" A familiar voice shouted.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and looked over to see the shopkeeper from the weaponry shop emerged from the thick bushes – struggling for a moment to freed himself from the twigs and branches that held him there.

The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion of the boy's presence. Wanting some answers, she stealthily jumped down to the ground right behind the boy, hiding her Sais back into her trench coat for safety and also that she didn't sense any danger from him.

"What are doing here and how did you find me?" she asked calmly but at the same, icily. She crossed her arms in front her, waiting for his answer.

The boy turned to look who's behind him in surprise and sighed in relieved, glad to see her.

"Oh! There you are. – Somebody asked me to send you this." He said, taking out a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him for a moment before opening the brownish paper and started reading it.

_This man is The Chosen One. You need and will protect him from harm at any cost. Make sure you brim him to his beloved, The Priest of Ancient Egypt – Priest Seth._

The girl's crimson orbs narrowed once she finished reading it. She knew quite well who the Priest and his beloved were back then. She looked at him back – examining his features for a moment – and indeed he has same significant features in comparison to the Priest Seth's beloved once ago. No wanting to be rude for staring, she looked away and folded the paper neatly as it is before and kept it in her pocket before she looked back up at him.

"Who gave it you? I need to know." She asked urgently, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know. He was wearing a cloak – pretty suspicious if you asked me." He answered, shrugging his shoulder.

The girl pondered for a moment, trying to figure out who'd sent the young boy a letter to be send to her and how'd they knew of him of being the Chosen One. After a moment or two, she'd decided.

"Come. Follow me." she said to him, turning her heels and started walking out from the clearing.

The boy nodded and followed her quickly – seeing that she's not the one to be messed around – and caught up with her, walking next to her so that he could talk to her.

"I'm Jou, you? The manager said that you're a regular customer at our store." He asked friendlily.

The girl thought about it for a moment and not wanting to take the risk, she decided to use her known cover-up name.

"Chi Tsuki, for the time being. Nice to meet ya." She answered quietly, not taking her eyes from ahead where she's now heading to.

He smiled sweetly at her reply.

"Nice to meet ya too."


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3

**Chapter 1, Part 3**

The two then arrived at a narrow but slightly spacious dark alley at the outskirts of the city, isolated from community. The girl walked towards the end of the alley – which is a brick wall – followed by the Jou, the young shopkeeper. Chi Tsuki pondered for a moment before facing back to Jou.

"I suggest you disguise yourself first. We're going to a very dangerous place." She said calmly to him.

"Eh?! Where?" he asked, his eyes widened with surprised when hearing the word 'dangerous'.

Chi Tsuki raised her hands towards him without a word and pure soothing white light swirled around him, slowly engulfing him to begin the transformation.

His hair is the apparent one to change. His short blonde sporadic ones grew into shoulder length and darkens into raven coloured in a very natural way so that his blonde hair won't stick out in a public full of dark haired people; his boys clothes that consists of a plain white T-shirt, washed pale jeans and sneakers were altered into a long-sleeved khaki mini-dress that stops above to his thighs and a pair of black slip-ons to match with. Last but not least, his male physique changed into a feminine one and dark brown hooded cloak draping his new form to complete the transformation.

Jou came back from his daze of the transformation and looked at his new form from every angle he could see by twisting and twirling his body. His face scrutinize into an irritated one, clearly not very fond of his new look.

"Uhm…. I appreciate the concern but…. why a dress? Not that it's hideous or anything but… why?" He asked, still examining his new look.

Chi Tsuki just smirked in amusement and walked over to him, adjusting his hooded cloak so that it's in a good place before he messed it up.

"First, you look cute. Second, no one will suspect you if you really _are_ disguised as a girl and thirdly; you look cute." She explained.

He blushed a tiny pink of shade of her comments but then recovered quickly as he still wanted more reason.

"Why?" he asked again, this time a bit more pleading.

"Lastly…" She added. "It'll be easier to move around in a crowded town with me. Besides, I'm much comfortable if a girl rather than a boy walking next to me while I'm working." She elucidated.

"It's not like I'm someone's dame right?" he asked nervously.

Chi Tsuki just smirked and turned her attention back to the brick wall, making Jou became anxious of her silent reply.

"rr…Right?" he asked her again anxiously, laughing nervously.

Dark shh-ed him, turning her head slightly to the side and puts her finger on her crimson natural lips as a sign of 'silence please'.

"Please be quiet for a moment. I need to concentrate." She said, almost like a whisper to his ears. Jou stopped laughing and cleared his throat before shutting his mouth up, pouting.

~ _Am I someone's dame_? ~ He thought in his mind, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Dark turned her attention back to the wall and closed her eyes, raising a hand towards the wall with her palm's wide open and she started to glow whitish black.

The wind picked up – making an eerie sound that makes Jou shudder in fright – and a low sound of thunder erupted from nothingness.

Then suddenly, a bluish white matter appeared on the wall and grew into somewhat like a portal gateway. Once it's at its appropriate size, Dark opened her eyes but they're not her normal crimson ones; they're now the ghostly white ones.

"Come on." She said, walking through the portal like a ghost immaterialized into a wall.

Jou stared at the portal for a moment or two, still surprised and freaked out a little bit of the unusual appearance of the portal. It took him a moment to regain his composure and sighed nervously.

"oo..Okay…" He said, hesitantly walked through the portal, following right behind.

The portal then vanished into nothingness right in an instant once he's fully disappeared into the mysterious gateway.


	4. Chapter 1, Part 4

**Chapter 1, Part 4**.

( Ancient Egypt, around 3000 B.C )

The portal appeared on a different alley – a dusty, sandy alley in between two buildings made of sand bricks and wooden pillars. Dark was the first to step out from the portal and she dusted her clothes from the dusts that now stuck on her.

She knew this place was dangerous and that some people here recognized her, she'd decided to disguise herself as well. She raised her hands and they glowed like they did to Jou's and her body was then surrounded by the pure white light. Jou – who now emerged halfway from the portal, looking very dizzy for a moment – was mesmerized by Dark's way of wielding her magic and the beauty of it.

Her clothes consists of black trench coat over a black tank top, white pants and sleek black high heel boots changed into a long black knee-length dress with matching pants, draped with a similar dark brown hooded cloak. Her boots altered into a pair of similar black slip-ons.

Her silvery white hair changed into a long jet-black hair plaited into a neat braid and her crimson eyes toned into dark brown ones. Her two pair of Sais magically hovered around her and two pairs of holsters appeared on her thighs and calves. A pair of Sais then made their way into the holsters that were strapped on her thighs, followed by the other pair that slipped into the sleeves of her pants and into the holsters on her calves, hidden from view under her cloak.

"Woah! You're pretty good with this magic stuff." He praised, emerging fully out of the portal. He shook his head for a moment from the dizzying trip and then carved a goofy grin on his face.

Chi Tsuki was silent for a moment from his comment. She turned her back to him and replied.

"No. I'm still not good enough."

She then conjured a small piece of cloth – a mask – and tied it around her façade before she pulled the hood of her cloak to cover her identity before turning her head halfway over her shoulder to him.

"Let's go." She said calmly, starting walking out of the shady narrow alley.

"You know… You could make the skirt longer. I mean…. It's about 10 inches from my knees you know… It's kinda chilly." he said hesitantly, making her stopped in her tracks to turn to him once more.

Chi Tsuki rolled her eyes in annoyance and waved her hands once more like she did just now.

In an instant, the skirt was replaced by a pair of matching khaki pants. Jou let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" he chirped happily. "It's not like we're going to Egypt or something, right?" he asked.

Dark just smirked knowingly and walked out of the alley to a busy flee market.

"Why do you always smirk? I mean-"he stopped midway of his sentences when he saw the flee market up ahead in Egypt. "Whoa…."

"Let's go. We need to hurry before-" A sudden arrow shot her at the back from above and fell to her knees. The arrow nearly hit her spinal cord and she flinched in pain.

"Tsuki!" shouted Jou in alert.

Dark looked up at the sniper and growled angrily under her breath. She conjured a fireball and threw it at him with vast speed, perishing him in flames. Dark pulled out the arrow that stuck at her back, growling.

"Go! They're here!" screamed the flaming sniper to someone and vanished within the strange flames that soon turned into black.

Jou began to panic. He didn't know what to do except praying that someone will help them, especially help Dark.

Dark stood up straight before grabbing Jou's wrist and made a run for it to where the palace is.

"Listen! There's someone waiting for you at the palace! When you get there, ask for Seth!" she said to him, glancing at the back once in a while to see whether the assassins are still after them.

"Sss…Seth?! Who is he?!" he asked, slightly surprised of what she just said. Tears fell down his cheeks – afraid and confused. He then saw one of the assassins at front and his reflex made him tugged Dark aback.

"Watch out!"

Dark managed to blocked them in time with her Sais.

"I'll tell you later of who he is cause right now I need you to run!" she replied, struggling to balance herself and maintain her block.

"But I don't know where to go!" he exclaimed, worried and afraid.

Dark attacked her assailants, not having the time to look at him.

"Go to the palace over there, you idiot! You're not far from it, now go!" she said, before lunging at her assailants unemotionally.

He hesitated for a moment before making a run towards the palace as instructed and never looked back. He silently prayed for the girl's safety as he was nearing the palace grounds.

Dark continue battling the assailants, not caring if she's wounded or not. In her mind, she prayed that this'll be over soon.

Jou soon arrived at the palace grounds but he was stopped by two guards wearing Anubis masks on their heads.

"Who goes there who wants to enter?!" one of them asked Jou.

"Please let me in, I need Seth's help!" he said between sobs and exhaustion. "Please! She's in danger! Please…"

"Priest Seth?!" the other said.

Jou dropped to his knees, kneeling on the ground. To him, he felt like all hope starting to fade away from him.

"Yes, Seth. Please let me through…." He said somberly.

The gates opened itself, revealing a shoulder-length brunette covered with a golden Isis headwear with dark eyes and tanned skin – an essential characteristic of an Egyptian royalty or a high priestess. She's wearing long ankle length dress completed with gold belt, arm bands and a necklace bearing the Eye of Anubis around her neck. The guards stood at the sides of the gates to give way to the high lady. Sympathy clearly shown from her eyes at the girl (whom is actually a boy) in front of her.

"Stand up young one." She said softly, holding the sides of his arms to help him stood on his feet. "I can take you to see Seth as you requested." She said.

"Rrr…Really?" he asked, his eyes lit up with hope.

Isis nodded.

"Come. There isn't much time left." And with that, she turned and head inside the palace with him following just behind like a confused puppy.

"May I know your name, Lady?" he asked her whilst walking.

"Isis." She answered him before opening a huge doubled doors and entered a grand room full of guards and priests. "Seth! We have a problem!" she exclaimed out loud.


	5. Chapter 1, Part 5

**Chapter 1, Part 5.**

Jou stayed still outside the grand room, trying to avoid a sudden main attention by stepped to the side of the door and behind a wall that separates the room and the hallway he's now stood in. He was nervous to meet the man named Seth – the High Priest of the Pharaoh.

"What is the cause of the commotion?!" a loud man's voice filled the grand room.

From amongst the priests and a priestess, there stood a tall young man with short brunette hair, icy cold eyes and tanned skin. He wears a blue robe themed with gold accessories such as blue and gold head wear, gold arm bands and gold wrist bands. On his blue rob there's an ankh on his abdomen, signifying that he's the leader of the priests – The High Priest Seth. His eyes glared at the Priestess Isis, his colleague.

"The boy has arrived and his friend is now in danger. His friend has disguised him in a female figure, so don't be shocked to know this. I saw this in my vision and she's not going to make it if we don't do something." She explained to him, her eyes are dead serious.

"Where is this boy now?" he asked coldly.

Isis looked over her shoulder and motioned for Jou to come over. He hesitated for a moment before walking over to them and stood next to Isis, looking very nervous and scared.

"Hhh..Helo…" he said to him. He slowly picked him his courage to look at him in the eyes. Shock filled his expression when he saw the darker version of the cold hearted CEO, Kaiba Seto. The man was as tall as the CEO, except for his grayish blue eyes that's now staring down at him.

"His name is Jounouchi and his friend, Chi Tsuki, had brought him here. We need her-"

But before Isis could finish her sentences, The High Priest cut her off.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! JOUNO'S DEAD!! I WAS THERE! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS UNABLE TO SAVE HIM!!" barked the High Priest.

Jou was speechless from the High Priest's reaction. He was scared to say anything as he was afraid of being scolded. He cups his ears and closed his eyes, looking down.

"Seth! Please! This boy needs your help!" Isis retorted back at the High Priest, slightly angered by his reaction.

"Pp…Please…. Tsuki needs your help. Please, I'll do anything you want but please just help her first." He pleaded. His legs became weak and were on his knees, looking like a girl in pain.

High Priest Seth looked down at him for a moment or two. His eyes were still emotionless.

"You'll do anything?" he asked coldly.

Jou nodded his head weakly, still looking down.

"Okay then, after I save her you'll go back where you came from and never show your face again!" he exclaimed.

Jou's eyes widened at his answer, looking up at the cold grayish blue eyes with hurt and shock in his heart. The emotionless eyes looked at him with unforgiving eyes and this made his eyes tear with tears. He couldn't hold it back and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Okay." He replied, standing up to his feet.

Isis looked at him sympathetically. She'd seen this coming but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine. Guards!! Bring forth Marik and Bakura!"

"What?!" Isis blurted out, shocked by his sudden action.

The guards gave him a curt bow before left the room to do as he has ordered them to do. Truthfully, her visions since the boy came somewhat has been blocked since Jou came and she has no idea that the High Priest would go as far as calling the two dangerous men ever known to mankind.

"The faster we settle this, the faster he can go home." He said to his colleague and with that, he turned and walked away out of the grand room.

Jou stood motionless for a moment or two, his eyes shadowed from his feminine locks. Isis looked at him, concerned.

"I'm unwanted no matter where I go." He said solemnly, looking into distance space.

Isis sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to see him like this. The sight made her clenched with pain. Jou was trying holding back his tears, cupping his mouth with his hand to hold his sobs. His tears flowing down his cheeks once again, showing great sadness within them.

"Show me where you last saw her." She said softly to him, patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "It's going to be alright." She comforted him – like a mother did to his son when he's in great pain.

Jou let out all of his sobs and wiped his tears away. He gave a weak smile at the kind Priestess.

"Thank you very much Priestess Isis." He said to her from the very bottom of his heart.

"You're welcome young man." She replied, smiling back at him – hugging him slightly to comfort his uneasiness.

The Priestess then heard footsteps coming and there entered Marik and Bakura from the very same door they came in a few moments ago.

Marik has spiked-up white blonde hair with evil pale purple eyes and wicked expression with prominent veins under his tanned skin. He wears a long purple cape and a gold chain at the front, sleeveless black shirt and beige combats. His outfit was completed with gold earrings, neck wear, armbands and bracelets all up his wrists, signifying that he's not a man to messed around with.

Bakura, on the other hand has messy silver hair, evil purple eyes with a scar under his right eye that went down his cheek and tanned skin. He wears a crimson robe with white Egyptian linings over a white Egyptian men's clothes, bearing a part of his torso to reveal his six packs. Unlike Marik, he only wears gold bracelets and a few rings on his fingers on both of his hands. A very sinister expression was shown in his face.

The two walked over to Jou and Priestess Isis, making Jou uncomfortable of their dark presences.

"Show us where you last seen her." Isis said.

"It's near the market, heading south." He stated.

The Priestess nodded, looking at the three men in front of her.

"Let's go. She's in danger right now… a very great one."

And with that, she turned and left the room followed by the three men right behind.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Stay tune for Chapter 2 as more to come than meets the eye


End file.
